


hogyan kezeljünk egy részeg titkos ügynököt

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian, Pre-Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q letérdelt Bond mellé és megpróbálta kitapintani a pulzusát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hogyan kezeljünk egy részeg titkos ügynököt

**Author's Note:**

> valamikor a Skyfall után játszódik. A legújabb filmet még mindig nem láttam.
> 
> _Athe adott nekem egy promptot anno, ami a **touch(érintés/tapintás)** volt, annak nyomán készült._

Q letérdelt Bond mellé és megpróbálta kitapintani a pulzusát. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire megtalálta a nyaki ütő erét — az egy dolog, hogy az MI6-hez való belépésükkor mindenkit kötelező elsősegély tanfolyamra és önvédelmi kiképzésre küldtek, de azért nagy különbség van aközött, hogy az ember egy műanyag bábun mímeli a pulzusszámlálást vagy pedig egy igazi, élő (remélhetőleg) emberen hajtja végre azt.  
Mikor végre megérezte a kissé lelassult, de erőteljes szívverést, felsóhajtott.  
— Még él — közölte Q az asztalon heverő, kihangosított telefonnal.  
— Azért ne legyél ennyire letörve ettől — nevetett Eve a vonal túlsó végén.  
— Talán örülnöm kellene annak, hogy az irodámat választotta a legalkalmasabb helynek arra, hogy alkoholmérgezést kapjon?  
— Mégsem mehetett M irodájába, nem igaz? - vágott vissza Eve.  
Q az plafon felé emelte a tekintetét.  
— Akár Tannerhöz is mehetett volna.  
Csend a vonal túlsó végéről. Q feladta.  
— Oké, talán mégsem.  
— Hmm. Te jártál már Tanner irodájában? — kérdezte hirtelen Eve.  
— Miért tettem volna? — Q felállt, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy a székben hagyja-e Bondot — megérdemelné, hogy a másnapi fejfájása mellé még a nyaka és a háta is görcsben legyen —, vagy megpróbálja valahogy lefektetni a kanapéra.  
— Tudod egyáltalán, hogy hol van?  
— Tanner? Valószínűleg valami rettentő fontos dolgot intéz M-nek.  
— Az irodája — vetette közbe Eve.  
— Ó. — Q felállt és az asztalához sétált, felnyitotta a laptopját, és néhány gyors kattintással, és parancsszóval behozta az MI6 épületének tervrajzát.  
Eve sóhaja jól kivehető volt, még az enyhén recsegő-ropogó vonalon keresztül is.  
— Nem vagy ma formában, igaz? Nem úgy gondoltam, hogy nézd meg az adatbázisban, hogy helyrajzilag hol helyezkedik el, hanem, hogy jártál-e már ott.  
— Hajnali három van, Miss Moneypenny, és én az irodámban gubbasztok, figyelem, ahogy Őfelsége Titkosszolgálatának legjobb ügynöke épp a kanapémra nyáladzik alkoholmámoros eszméletlenségben. Szóval nem, nem igazán vagyok formában.  
— Menj haza, Q.  
— Hogyisne, és hagyjam itt Bondot ennyi felbecsülhetetlen értékű felszereléssel? A jó ég tudja, mi maradna a főhadiszállásból reggelre.  
Eve nevetett.  
— Nyugodtan bevallhatod, hogy aggódsz miatta.  
Q felhorkant: — Álomvilágban élsz.  
Bond ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy mocorogni kezdjen.  
— Azt hiszem, magához tér — közvetítette a felfedezést Moneypennynek.  
— Nagyszerű. Akkor végre visszatérhetek az egyetlen szabad estémhez a héten? Nem kell tovább fognom a kezedet a telefonon keresztül?  
Q mogorván pillantott a készülékre. — További szép estét, Eve.  
Q leült az íróasztala mögé és némán figyelte, ahogy Bond az eszméletéért küzd a vérében kavargó jelentős mennyiségű alkohollal szemben. Nem volt épp izgalmas látvány. Q sóhajtott, és a laptopjához fordult, ha már úgyis bent van, legalább előre dolgozik kicsit.

A füle mellett koppant valami. Ahogy megmozdult, iszonyatos nyilallást érzett a nyakában. Már megint egy asztal mellett aludt el, konstatálta, még mielőtt kinyitotta volna a szemét. Aztán kinyitotta. Meg kellett igazítania a szemüvegét, hogy egyáltalán lásson is valamit. Alvás közben lecsúszott az orrnyergéről, és most igen természetellenes szögben volt a fején. És a híresztelésekkel ellentétben, amit tudta, hogy a kollégái terjesztenek, nem _divatból_ hordta azt a szemüveget. Anélkül tényleg nem látott többet a környezetéből elmosódó foltoknál. Aztán mikor végre sikerült fókuszálnia, azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Bond ott állt közvetlenül mellette, ajkán az elmaradhatatlan gúnyos mosolyával, és Q felé lökdösött egy bögrét. Q ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és végignézett Bondon, aki az előző este — az órájára pillantott, reggel hat volt —, vagyis három órával korábban még úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem biztos, hogy megéli a másnapot.   
— Látom, életben van.  
Bond vállat vont. — Nem ez volt az első rodeóm. — A hangsúlya egyértelműen sejtette, hogy nem is az utolsó.  
Q felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem kívánta kommentálni a hallottakat.  
— Mi ez? — biccentett a csésze felé.  
— Nem méreg. — Villantott rá egy egészen másfajta mosolyt Bond. Ez őszintébbnek látszott, mint az előzőek, amikben Q-nak eddig volt szerencsétlensége részesülni. — Fekete tea. Láttam, hogy mindig azt iszol.  
Q bizalmatlanul pislogott hol a bögrére, hol az őt figyelő ügynökre.  
— Tekintsd köszönetnek, amiért nem dobtál ki a Temze partjára, mikor itt találtál.  
Q önkéntelenül felnevetett. Bond mosolya elmélyült.  
— Nem esik nehezemre elhinni, hogy ez megtörtént már magával, 007-es.  
Bond vállat vont. Egy ideig szótlanul állt, és Q arcát fürkészte, aztán anélkül, hogy bármi egyebet mondott volna kisétált Q irodájából.  
— 007-es — kiáltott utána Q. Bond megtorpant az ajtóban, nem fordult vissza. — Legközelebb csokoládét szeretnék. Valami indokolatlanul drága csokoládét.  
Bond felnevetett, visszafordult, hogy Q-ra kacsintson, aztán eltűnt, mintha nem is abban az irodában töltötte volna az előző éjszakát.  
Q vállat vont és visszatért a munkájához.


End file.
